1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable toothbrush, and more particularly to a disposable toothbrush which can be easily carried by a user when he/she is on a business trip or travel, or going out for a meeting, and wherein it can be conveniently used any place and freely disposed after use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, as a saying that a healthy body can be assured by healthy teeth, having healthy teeth is a barometer of a healthy body. Nonetheless, in the case that people are away from home for a business trip or a travel, or going out for a meeting, most of them dislike carrying the toothbrush because of the relatively large size, and often omitting tooth brushing due to the burden of bringing the toothpaste together with the toothbrush.
Meanwhile, instead of not carrying the toothbrush and the toothpaste, some people purchase an additional toothbrush and toothpaste from a nearby store or a vending machine on site. This might be an economical burden for the individual, and such a thoughtless consumption further causes a waste of resources to the nation.
As an exemplary prior art, the US patent application publication No. 2009-0320226 discloses an oral care implement, wherein a toothpaste storage part is provided at a head portion, and a film matrix is attached to the head portion.
The conventional oral care implement as described above has drawbacks in that a toothpaste lump in a dried form has to be attached to the toothpaste storage part of the head portion, and such a toothpaste lump is relatively large so as not to be easily dissolved. In addition, since the toothpaste storage part is located at the central area of the head portion, which serves mainly for a tooth brushing function, elastomeric bristles cannot be provided at the region occupied by the toothpaste storage part, thereby relatively lowering the tooth brushing effects.
Further, the aforementioned oral care implement has drawbacks in that the film matrix of the head portion is composed of a toothpaste material in a compressed form, which makes it difficult to attach the film matrix to the head portion through the elastomeric bristles. Besides, since the film matrix is in a relatively large form, it is not easily dissolved.
In addition, the conventional oral care implement as described above has drawbacks in that since the film matrix is simply attached to the head portion in a plane versus plane contact, the contacting area therebetween is too small to provide a strong bonding. There is no separate restraining portion to restrict the film matrix with respect to a direction of tooth brushing, so the film matrix is easily detached from the head portion.
Finally, the aforementioned oral care implement is disadvantageous in that a toothpick part provided at the rear end portion thereof is in the form of which the outer diameter becomes smaller from the inside to the outside, which makes it inconvenient to remove foreign materials deeply clogged between the teeth using the toothpick part. Moreover, the toothpick part as such can abruptly exert an excessive force between the teeth, which can widen the gap between the teeth and lead to high risks of damaging the gums.